


Hand Stitched

by Earthseed (LeaveAMark)



Series: grin and bear it 'til you can't no more ( i can't no more) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, Fashion Design Student Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nino is best bro, author also knows very little about runway shows, author does not speak french, clueless adrien, insecure alya, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/Earthseed
Summary: Marinette’s debut show.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: grin and bear it 'til you can't no more ( i can't no more) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Hand Stitched

Adrien had a winning smile and a lucky last name. One flash of his pearly whites and he was gleefully ushered through the Louvre's backdoor. The Louvre was closed for the Paris School of Fashion Rookie Showcase. A spare gallery had traded statues and artifacts for clothes racks and dress forms. 

Thirty minutes to showtime; a hundred people were moving with the utmost urgency. Every task was crucial and every decision final. Models, stagehands, designers, and professors wove between dozens of makeshift dressing rooms. 

“Is that Adrien? Adrien Agreste?”

“What is he doing at the rookie showcase?”

“Is he walking in the show?”

Apparently a baseball cap and sunglasses weren’t enough to fool aspiring models and fashion students. Adrien tried to disappear under the visor of his hat as he awkwardly rocked from heel to toe. His lack of motion amongst the scurrying of sneakers and heels began to draw attention. A group of curious models mustered their courage, but before their leader could tap Adrien’s shoulder; a hand grabbed Adrien and yanked him away. 

“Great disguise dude,” Nino stashed Adrien behind a rack of sparkly glitter pants. He clapped a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Very discrete.”

Adrien pulled the baseball cap lower over his signature green eyes and blonde hair. “Thanks Nino, you’re a lifesaver.”

Nino tilted Adrien’s hat up to reveal his eyes. "Does Marinette know you're here?” 

“No, I want to surprise her. Do you think she’s heard I’m here?” Adrien took off his hat and shook its imprint out of his hair. 

“Nah, she’s been consumed by last minute alterations.” 

“I don't want to distract her. Any hiding place ideas?” Adrien crouched lower. 

“I got you dude.” Nino stuck his head through the hanging wall of glitter. “All clear. Let’s move.”

Nino and Adrien hid under sewing tables and behind racks of clothes as they dodged anxious fashion students second-guessing their entire collection, models trying to ignore the pin simultaneously stabbing their shoulder and holding the entire outfit together, and exhausted professors fielding the same question for the fiftieth time. 

“In here,” Nino opened a narrow closet door. The closet was shallow and contained only a metal ladder. “This ladder leads to the tech catwalk; you can watch the show and surprise Marinette afterwards.”

“You’re the best Nino.” Adrien threw an arm over Nino’s shoulders. 

“I always got you dude. Now climb before someone sees you.” Nino shut the door and attempted to lean nonchalantly against the door. A couple stagehands raised their eyebrows, but backstage was far too hectic for the slam of a door to draw much attention over the whir of sewing machines and anxiety-induced whimpers. 

As Adrien climbed, Nino sped through the maze of dressing rooms to find Alya.  
_________________ 

“Breathe, Marinette. It’s going to be okay.” Alya perched herself on the craft table between macarons (hand delivered by Marinette’s parents) and a handful of baby carrots. She let her feet swing; lightly kicking a duffel tucked under the table with her heels.

“I’m almost done. Just one more stitch.” Marinette was on her knees, a clump of pins between her teeth, finishing the cherry blossom detail that danced along the hem of a denim skirt. 

Alya took a bite of a macaron as Nino came barrelling around the corner; nearly knocking over several models and dress forms. He came to a screeching halt and doubled over with his hands on his knees. 

“Geez, Nino take a breath.” 

Nino looked up. “Don’t freak out.” 

“Okay…” Alya put the rest of the macaron in her mouth. 

“Adrien’s here.”

The macaron slid into Alya’s windpipe; she sputtered and coughed. “What?”

“I told you not to freak out.”

“I’m not.” Alya swallowed hard. “Where is he?”

“Hiding on the tech catwalk. He’s going to surprise Marinette after the show”'

The faint light in Alya’s eyes, that Nino had worked so hard to reignite, died. She slid off the table and walked towards a crouching Marinette.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Alya knelt behind Marinette and hugged her from behind; burying her face in Marinette’s neck. Marinette gave a small yelp at the surprise, but leaned into Alya’s embrace.  
_________________

@LookMag 45min ago  
The Paris School of Fashion Rookie Showcase was a roaring success. The standout of the night was third-year Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her innovative use of hats, feathers, floral detailing stunned the audience. Look can’t wait to see how this young powerhouse shakes up the fashion world. #parisfashionweek

_________________

_The Night Before the Rookie Showcase_

Marinette 4:00pm: hey als, I miss you. the flat is so empty with you  
Marinette 5:17pm: are you coming to the show? no pressure I just want to see you  
Marinette 5:45pm: take as much time and space as you need  
Marinette 2:00am: Im so sorry baby please come home  
Marinette 2:15am: ma moitié  
Marinette 2:16am: Als  
Marinette 2:17am: I luv you  
Marinette 2:18am: miss you  
Marinette 2:19am: ma chérie come home  
Marinette 2:20am: please  
Marinette 2:21am: I can’t do this without you  
Marinette 9:18am: good morning.  
Marinette 11:00am: I finally finished all the outfits for the show.  
Marinette 11:05am: I’m so nervous. working without you on the couch distracting me has been terrible  
Marinette 11:07am: I never realized how much i need you  
Marinette 11:10am: you had a big article due this week right? how did it go?  
Marinette 11:11am: I didn’t think i’d miss millions of mugs you leave lying around the flat when you’re on deadline  
Marinette 11:12am: flat feels so empty without them  
Marinette 11:13am: without you  
Marinette 11:30am: I know I messed up. I hurt you. I’m so sorry. if there is anything I can do to make it better please tell me.  
Marinette 11:31am: I’ll do it.  
Marinette 2:00pm: rehearsal was a disaster. Everything went wrong Als.  
Marinette 2:02pm: I can’t do this.  
Marinette 3:00pm: I feel awful Al. my hands won’t stop shaking.  
Marinette: 5:00pm: I’m so sorry Alya please, text me, call me. you don’t have to come to the show. I just need to hear your voice.  
Marinette 5:01pm: I need to know you’re ok  
_________________ 

Marinette nearly burst into tears when she saw Alya. She was not a mirage, a ghost conjured by a desperate overactive imagination; she was real and standing between the racks of dresses that served as the entrance to Marinette’s dressing room. Bookended Nino and Mylene, Alya gave a small wave and Marinette’s feet reacted before her brain could. Stumbling and tripping, Marinette half ran towards Alya. She stopped so close to Alya that she could feel her heat. 

“You came.” 

“I wouldn’t make you face the entire Paris fashion industry alone.” 

Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya’s waist and pulled her close. Alya placed a palm over Marinette’s heart. 

“I think the cherry blossom blouse would appreciate it if you finished her sleeves.” Alya pushed Marinette back ever so gently. Marinette’s breathing slowed. “Right. Of course. Will you stay?Backstage, I mean. Will you hang out until I go on?” 

“Of course Mari.” 

_________________ 

_After the Rookie Showcase_

____

____

Backstage was littered with discarded bits of thread and covered in a sparkly film of glitter and sequin. Students and parents said their goodbyes and split off towards home or Paris’s hottest clubs. Alya leaned against an empty clothes rack and ran her finger along a metal rung. Her eyes followed Marinette as she thanked models and stagehands. Marinette gave each of them a hug and a box of macarons. She’d been showered with praise and congratulations after the show and been invited to at least three after parties, yet here she was cleaning up and making sure all the backstage staff felt appreciated. 

Nino had disappeared with Luka hours ago. All the insecurities, the doubts, and the pain that Alya suppressed to cheer for Marinette returned with a vengeance. She almost hadn’t come. Maybe she shouldn't have come. It had taken an intervention staged by Nino, Alix, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose; along with a million unanswered texts from Marinette to get Alya off the couch and backstage. 

“Alya, are you ready? I’m just about finished.” Marinette shut the door to the utility closet. 

“Ready when you are.” Alya grabbed her duffel bag from beneath the craft table. 

Marinette shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Als...do you...I mean only if you want…” 

Alya lifted Marinette’s chin. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Marinette’s eyes shimmered with tears. She jumped to hug Alya; burying her face in Alya’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Alya squeezed Marinette tight. “I’ve missed--” 

“Marinette!” Adrien burst through the backstage door bearing an armful of flowers. 

“Adrien? ” Marinette let her arms fall from Alya’s neck. 

“I heard your debut show was tonight.” Adrien smiled and Alya shrunk. “Sorry for coming by so late. I wanted the crowds to clear out. ” Adrien handed Marinette an enormous bouquet of flowers; roses, cherry blossoms, and tulips. “Your outfits were incredible.” 

Marinette blushed and fought to keep her voice steady. “Thank you, Adrien.” 

“Marinette,” Adrien put a hand on her cheek. “Ever since our night together, I’ve thought of nothing but you.” 

“Adrien--” 

“ I know you said you weren’t dating right now because of school, but school is out for summer--” 

“I--” Marinette’s tongue stumbled. 

“Please Marinette, I’ve admired you since Ms.Bustier’s class. All those years, across all those countries; I thought only of you. Of your laugh, of your intelligence, of your kindness. I love you Marinette.” 

“Adrien listen--” 

Adrien brought his hand down Marinette’s cheek; caressing the edge of her lips. “You are the most stunning and caring person I’ve ever met.” 

Alya had been slowly sidestepping away when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

“Adrien.” Marinette’s voice was steady and assured. “Thank you for the flowers. But I can’t be with you. Not because of school; it was never because of school. I can’t be with you because I’m with someone.” 

Adrien blinked.”What?” 

Marinette placed the flowers on the empty crafts table. “That night I made a mistake. I was selfish and hurt the woman I love. I’m not going to lose her again.” Marinette turned to Alya. 

Adrien’s perfect jaw unhinged. “Alya. Oh my god. Alya, I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m sorry Adrien.” Marinette stretched up on her toes and kissed Adrien's cheek. She let her heels slowly sink to the floor. Marinette backed away from Adrien and retook Alya’s hand. “Let’s go home Als.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ma moitié -my better half  
> ma chérie -my darling


End file.
